


After New York

by IrisDekker



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisDekker/pseuds/IrisDekker





	After New York

On the day from the attack you were in New York. You were hiding with a lot of other people in some kind of hall. Or hiding, being trapped was a better way to call it. Some kind of aliens were guarding you, probably waiting for orders to kill you. At some point a man tried to escape, they shot him and just left him there. Nobody said a word after that. To scared to get shot too.

After sitting there for an hour, the guards panicked. Some guy jumped in the building and knocked out the guards. He threw with something, some kind of shield. One of the guards threw something back. It exploded, and the man with the shield got thrown out of the window. All of the guards were dead and everybody started running. Getting out of the building.

The man with the shield was waiting outside. And now you recognized him. It was Captain America. He had saved you all. You ran towards him. ‘Are you okay?’ he asked. ‘Yes! Yes, I’m fine! Thank you so much for saving us!’ you replied. The captain smiled, shy. It was cute to look at. But than he looked worried. ‘You’re bleeding! Someone help! I need an ambulance!’ he shouted. And then your whole sight turned black.

A couple hours later you woke up. When you openend your eyes, you saw you were in a hospital. There was a man sitting in a chair next to your bed. ‘Hello Julie! How are you?’ he asked. You didn’t recognize him at all. Who was he? ‘W-who are you? A-and how do you know my name?’ you stuttered. He pointed at a paper. It had your name on it. Of course he knew it. ‘B-but who are you?’ you asked again. He smiled. ‘I… I’m Captain America.’ He said shy. Wait, what? Captain America? ‘I don’t believe you!’ you said. ‘Do you believe that?’ he asked, pointing at something in a corner of the room. It was the shield. His shield. 

‘So it is you. What are you doing here?’ you asked. ‘I was worried about you. So I thought I could pay you a visit. So here I am.’ ‘Well, thank you. For being here.’ You said. ‘My name is Steve by the way. Steve Rogers.’ ‘Nice to meet you, Steve.’ You said smiling.

And so he stayed. The whole day. Talking about everything. The attack, what happened. And about a lot of other things. Sometimes you just watched him talk. And he just watched you. It was cute, because when you saw him looking his smiled shy and looked at his shield. To check if it was still there. At the end of the day a doctor came. Telling you that you could go home. You thanked him and packed your stuff. Steve had left. He said he had to check on some things. When he left, he kissed you soft on your cheek. You wished he could stay with you.

When you got back in your apartment, you immediatly went to bed. You were so tired and just wanted to sleep. You were lucky to have a gigantic bed. You just jumped right on it. Slowly you fell asleep. Still thinking about Steve. Where would he be now? It took a long time to fall asleep. But when you finally did, it was restless.

You dreamed about the attack. It was horrible. You saw things you didn’t see, during the real attack. But it made you scared. People got killed and there was nobody to save you. You started screaming in your sleep, trying to wake up. Somebody grabbed your wrists, trying to hold you still. You tried to kick and hit him, but he was way to strong. ‘Julie! Julie, calm down! It’s me! Steve.’ He said. He turned on the lights, so you could see his face. It was him.

 

‘Steve? What are you doing here? How did you get in my house?’ you asked, hitting him. You were way to shocked to calm down. ‘I wanted to check on you. How you were doing. And you left the door open. So I could walk straight in and then I heard you screaming. So I thought something was terribly wrong. ‘ he explained. ‘I… I’m sorry. I just freaked out. I had a dream about the attack, you know.’ You cried. Steve wrapped his arms around you. Holding you close. ‘Honey, don’t be worried. You’re save now, okay? Do you want me to stay with you?’ he asked. You nodded.

You layed down in your bed. Steve was laying behind you, wrapping his arms around you. He was pulling you closer to his chest. He kissed you on the top of your head. ‘You’re save now. I’ll stay with you. You can sleep now.’ He whispered in your ear. And you smiled, whispering: ‘Thank you Steve!’ and you fell asleep. You never had a dream about the attack again. 

And every night after that, Steve was with you. Holding you close, making sure you were save.


End file.
